seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: Attack the Riker pirates part 10
Tack, Fea, Zozo, Malk, and Rangton, with the pirate member, all looked at each other, and Tack ordered his crew to do what they do. "CHARGE FORWARD!" Tack started to run, and after 5 seconds, ran back to the group. He looked at the pirate, and asked him a question he might have needed to know. "Where are the pirates?" "FOLLOW ME!" The pirate ran, with Tack following, and Beta followed. Fea ran with them, Malk ran as well, and Zozo looked down at Rangton. He looked at Rangton, and said "You're tough. We might... Need you. Will you help us?" "No... I want to stay here. Don't try to for.." "Okay." Rangton looked at Zozo, and Zozo smiled. "I can understand the fear you have. Yet... You see... I'm weak. Real weak. Yet, I try to be better, by hanging with them. They... Make me feel better. I hope to get better. I think I am. Yet... I not as fast as I want. If you join us, you'll learn that." Zozo ran as fast as he could, running towards the group. Rangton looked at them, and all he could think about was how much fools they were. Challenging Riker... It was suicide. Yet... - "RIKER! WELL KICK YOUR ASS!" Tack kept on running, and looked at Beta. He was the one Tack worried about. He was weak, but he would not falter. That scared Tack, he knew Beta would die, if someone real strong popped up. "HELLO~" Tack heard a hello, and looked up. He saw a clown man, who was over him, laughing. Tack dodged his jump stomp, and looked at him. The clown laughed, and grabbed 2 knifes from his pocket. "I am Caramel. I am the 2nd mate, of the Riker pirates. Who will be my opponent?" "Me." Beta walked forward, and prepared a fighting stance. His crewmen was the first to react. "SIR! WHAT ABOUT THE CREW?!" "THIS IS THE BEST I CAN DO! My absence... Won't change the results of the fight. If I hold this guy back, long enough... I could help. If I leave one of them here... The battle will be lost. Tack... KICK RIKERS ASS FOR MY CREW! THEIR IDIOTS... BUT THEIR MY IDIOTS!" Tack looked at Beta, and nodded. "I will." Tack ran as fast as he could. Malk did as well, with Zozo nodding at Beta's direction, the pirate saluting Bera, and Fea was the last to leave. She looked at Beta, and smiled. "You changed. From a coward, to a brave idiot. Don't die. You could be a good rival for captain." She left, and it made Beta happy. Caramel, looked at Beta, and said to him "10 seconds. At most." Beta said to Caramel "I was going to say that." Caramel ran at Beta, and kicked him in the chest. When Beta felt the force, Caramel used his knife to stab Beta's shoulder. Beta looked at Caramel, and head butted Caramel's sad mask, shattering it. When Caramel was forced back, having the left sides of his head get hit, Beta punched Caramel in the stomach. Caramel was forced up, and chocked "S...strong... LIE!" Caramel stabbed Beta in the left arm, and kicked Beta in the face. Beta was forced back, and looked at Caramel. He grabbed the knife, and took it out of his arm, wincing. "Your stronger then I thought." Caramel said to Beta "Same to you. But... The result is obvious. I will win. At best, you are delaying what will happen... The death of the Attack pirates, and your little crew. How do you think you can win? I will crush you... And stab you... And burn you... And feed you to wolves... And poison them! HOW CAN YOU STOP ME, WHEN YOU ARE SUCH A DAMN WEAKLING?!" "Maybe he can't... But I can." Caramel reacted to the voice, and felt a kick to his head, throwing him to the ground. He looked up, to see Rangton, in his Gū Gū no mi form. Rangton just said "I'm a suicidal idiot. But... At least I get to see you bleed Caramel." Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Attack the Riker pirates arc